


Enchilada Night

by MadDramaQueen



Series: Random 3-part Prompt Challenge [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Random fic, and I had some help, made out of boredom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: What happens when Enchilada night actually is a thing?! Read to find out!





	

**Author's Note:**

> People: Ryan and Jeremy 
> 
> Random Object: Lava Lamp
> 
> Sentence: "and then the alien appears"

It was a Friday night, and the Berry Bros were finally going to have an enchilada night at Ryan's house. And Jeremy wanted to tag along. For reasons. And he offered to film this life-changing experience.

Ryan put the last plate on the table as the doorbell rang. He sighed and straightened his plain, green shirt. The one shirt he liked to wear constantly. His wife tried to get him to dress more formal, but he knew his friends wouldn't mind if he wore something less casual. Plus, she was out with the kids tonight, so he couldn't be reprimanded for dressing like he does for work, anyway.

"Coming!" He called, as he walked to the door.

The doorbell then rang over and over. And over and over. 

"Damn it! I'm coming! Hold on!" Ryan grunted in annoyance as he opened the door. Sure enough, the Berry Bros were standing by the door, with Gavin being pulled away from the doorbell by Michael.

"He heard it once, asshole! No need to spam him with it!" Michael yelled.

"But Micoo-"

" _But, Micoo~!_ " Jack and Jeremy mocked. 

"Uh...hi, guys. Sooo, this is a thing. That's finally happening. Tonight." 

"Oh! Wait, wait, wait!" Lil J took out his phone and started to record. "You gotta welcome us in the right way, Haywood."

Ryan sighed, waved at the camera and stepped to the side, gesturing to the inside of his house. "Welcome to Enchilada Night. Yay...."

"Let's go in, boi!" Gavin exclaimed, pulling Michael into Ryan's house. Jack and Jeremy just smiled and walked in, looking around at the house in awe.

"Damn, Ryan! I expected your house to be more, uh..." Jack started.

"Creepy." Jeremy finished, looking at the pictures and random knick-knacks on Ryan's mantle. "Dude, this is too normal for you."

Ryan shrugged. "I mean...if you want creepy, I keep all the trapped animals and torture devices in the basement. It's best to keep them out of the reach of kids, don't you think? If you like, I can show you how it works after we eat. Dinner, and a show if you will." He then gave an evil smirk to Gavin, who just shuddered and sat at the table.

"I'm afraid to ask what you own in your house now. We're never playing Cloudberry Kingdom again."

Michael sat next to his boi and slapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Gavvy. Ry's kidding about the creepy shit in his house. Aren't you, Ryan?" He chuckled as Ryan gave Michael that same Mad King smirk.

"Oh, am I? Would I lie to you, my dear friends?"

"Jesus Christ..." Jack shuddered, as he finally made his way to the dining room table. "Jeremy! Come on! We're gonna eat! Stop filming for once!"

"Yeah! That's my job, you pleb!" Gavin taunted.

"All right, let me just-" Jeremy took one look at the living room table and started cracking up. "What the fuck, Ryan? What is this??" 

Gavin jumped out of his seat and after tripping over the chair, went to see what the fuss was about. He saw Lil J pointing at a green and black lava lamp, which still worked.

"Ryan The 60's Guy over here!" Jeremy exclaimed. "He has a fucking lava lamp in here! Are you kidding me?!" 

"All right, Monster Truck. That's not even mine. My wife found it at a Yard Sale and insisted that we buy it. She also insisted that we put it here for all to see. She's proud of this...rare lava lamp." Ryan shrugged.

Gavin took out his phone and snapped a couple pics. He then started to text vigorously. "Geoff is gonna be so mad he's missed this."

Michael also stood up and turned the lights off in the living room. The lava lamp glowed with a couple shades of green bouncing around inside.

Jack joined the viewing party and chuckled. "It looks like you're summoning an alien ship to the house."

"With Ryan, I wouldn't be surprised. He'd bring the aliens from XCOM-2 over here to possess us all, fucking traitor." Michael rolled his eyes.

"Now, look. That wasn't my fault. They wanted me to kill Jack, and rightfully so."

"Fuck you too, Ryan." Jack smirked and flipped him off.

"Ryan, you get a million dollars-" Gavin started.

"Here we go." Lil J chuckled as they all sat at the dining room table, once more.

"Can't wait for this one." Michael chuckled.

"You get a million dollars, but with each $1,000 you spend, an alien-summoning lava lamp suddenly appears in your house. The alien spaceship hovers over your roof. Then, the alien appears, inside your house." Gavin finished. Ryan gave a confused look.

"Do I get captured? Do they probe me? Or do they just show up for a chat?"

"Whatever the hell they want to do. They're aliens, you idiot! And there's one alien per spaceship. So, do you take the money?"

"He'll do it. He's crazy enough to take the money." Jack bets.

Ryan stroked his chin. "I mean...it's quite tempting, to be honest. Do you know how many aliens would end up in my house? I could probably start my own alien army. Wouldn't that be fun?" he then gave an evil chuckle which gave everyone the creeps. 

"Didn't we come here for fucking enchiladas?!" Michael asked.

"If you wanna roll like that-"

"Jesus, Ryan!" Jack laughed.

"Kidding, kidding. Let me get the food. Excuse me." Ryan stood up and walked in the kitchen to get the meal of the night.

"He's a lunatic, but I bet he's worked hard on these enchiladas." Jeremy smiled, but then straightened his face and pointed at Gavin. "You're taking the first bite to check for poison."

"WOT?!"

Michael laughed and ruffled Gavin's hair. "Relax, boi. He was just kidding. Ryan wouldn't poison the food. Geoff would kill his ass if he did."

"Hey guys, look this way!" Jack held his phone up for a selfie. Everyone stood up and smiled as Jack took the photo. (except Gavin who used his smug face) "Thanks! I'm tweeting the shit outta this. The community is gonna go nuts."

"You gotta get a picture of Ryan with the enchiladas, or no one will believe you, Jack." Jeremy pointed out.

"Pictures or it didn't happen. You know the rules!" Michael agreed. 

"All right. Just gotta wait for him to get back." 

As if on cue, Ryan walked back to his friends, empty handed. "Uhh...the enchiladas are gone. I had them in my hands, dogs got a bit excited and started running around me, I tripped and now they've all gone SPLAT on the floor. No more enchilada night. How about pizza for dinner instead? Pizza night works, right?" he shrugged. 

"He escapes Enchilada Night again! How??" Gavin groans.

"God damn it! We were so close!" Michael rages.

"The mystery lingers on!" Ryan chuckles lightly.

"It's that damn lava lamp of yours! It's cursed, Ryan!" Gavin points at the lava lamp in question.

"You know what that means, right? The aliens are on their way! WOoOo..."

"Shut up, Ryan."


End file.
